


Blood Lines

by orphan_account



Series: Nostalgia [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Onodera is a fluff monster, Takano is a rage monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Takano and Ritsu have been through a lot their troubles have just begun. Takano is left in ruin when the return of someone he never thought to hear of again comes to hunt him and his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drowning

Takano debated whether he should stop or not, the dim lights of the bar only became less illuminating due to his dulling senses. He hadn't been drunk for a long long time, not since becoming an editor and he had a feeling he would regret this in the morning. Yokozawa cautiously pulled the frothy mug out of his friend's hands and slid it to the side where it became out of reach.

"Any reason why you're getting drunk off your ass?" Yokozawa shooed away the bartender that was prepared to serve them another round. Takano had been flirting shamelessly with her earlier and that got him bottomless drinks. Yokozawa disapproved deeply, it bothered him a lot. He and Onodera weren't the best of friends but he had felt anguish at the small betrayal. He was acting like he had when they were in college and it scared him. He couldn't identify the cause.

Takano ignored him and just sat there staring at the polished wood counter top he laid his head upon. Yokozawa frowned and opened his mouth to reprimand but he was interrupted by his cellphone much to Takano's relief. Checking the caller ID he rolled his eyes and pressed the deny button, Takano sighed knowing that his friend wouldn't drop the matter.

"Is it Onodera? Are you guys fighting or something?"

"No. He's perfect."

"Then what the hell is it? I don't really like this Deja Vu feeling ya know." his tone remained level but the stress in the voice could be heard. The bill arrived and putting a random amount of bills down he stood. Yokozawa took away half of the cash lain down and shoved them into Takano's pockets as he followed him. What the hell? Not even counting your money? Reckless fool.

"Takano how're you going to get home?" he tried. Takano stopped and pondered this for a few seconds before turning to his best friend. Yokozawa smirked as he caught Takano's car keys. Yokozawa didn't live far from the bar at all, only 2 blocks away. Takano wasn't too terribly far from there either but he couldn't have driven home in his drunken condition.

"Lemme stay the night..." he slurred quietly as he buckled the seatbelt. Yokozawa scrunched his nose and made an odd face. Normally he would have allowed it but with Takano being so uncooperative and stand-offish he wasn't really in the helping kind of mood. Scrolling through his contacts list he found the name he had been looking for.

Hey meet me outside your building. I have a package for you. -Yokozawa

He drove off in the direction of Takano's apartment complex with worry weighing heavily on him. Takano's head lolled to the side in his drunk stupor. As he pulled up to the front of the apartment's building he saw a very bundled up Onodera looking down at his hands.

"Hey Takano, can you walk? You're home." he flicked his friend in the forehead in order to get his attention. Takano grumbled and glared at Yokozawa accusingly.

"Traitor."

"I never said anything about you crashing at my place ya drunkard." Yokozawa beckoned Onodera to the car as he stepped out. They walked to the passenger's side of the car and when Yokozawa opened the door Onodera frowned at the sight. He snapped he fingers in front of his lover's face but got no response. It took both of them to pull him out of the car and he still said nothing.

"Ah Yokozawa I believe you have the wrong person. I never ordered anything like this." his nose twisted from the prominent smell of alcohol radiating from Takano, it was distasteful. Yokozawa scoffed in agreement. He handed the heavy man to Onodera with a grunt. Yokozawa gave one last scowl as he parked the car in the parking garage not even bothering to take the keys out and walked off.

Onodera had great difficulty dragging Takano through the sliding doors of the apartment complex and the woman sweeping the lobby gave him a funny look, as did their neighbors whom were out. Onodera mumbled under his breath in irritation. He paused in front of Takano's door. Come to think of it Onodera had never seen Takano drunk before. He had always assume the man had high tolerance, did Takano drink that much? Why?

He pawed through Takano's pockets quickly to find the keys and unlocked the door. Onodera drug him to the couch and tossed him there. He panted from all the effort that it was. Takano groaned at the roughness of the action and settled himself further into the couch.

"You are going to have one hell of a hangover morning come. Don't come crying to me when you do." having said that he turned to leave but was stopped by a clumsy hand on his arm. Takano looked up with slightly red eyes and weakly tugged Onodera to him. Onodera complied and sat down by him. He was worried and upset but he didn't know quite how to show this. They'd been through a lot and yet he still didn't know what to do. They've been through the incident that happened half a year ago and the Onodera's many many trials and the eventual restart for the both of them. Which ended up failing miserably because they were already too accustomed to one another.

Onodera laid a hesitant hand on Takano's slightly sweaty hair. He combed his fingers through it trying to offer comfort while simultaneously encouraging some answers from him. Takano turned his head to kiss the palm. Onodera pulled his hand back in a fluster and tried to stand but Takano's arm was wrapped completely around his waist.

"Don't leave me."

"What's up with you huh? You've been acting stranger than usual." the younger man's eyebrows scrunched in concern. Takano buried his face into his lover's back, inhaling the unique scent he loved so much.

"Hold me...please." Takano pleaded gently. Onodera paused before laying his own body next to the other's. He sighed in defeat and ran his thin fingers along Takano's back in reassurance. Ordinarily that would have been a sign for both of them that they were both more than ready to engage but this was different. This caress was sweet not hungry, loving not lusting.

"Takano. What's going on?"

Once again Takano didn't answer and instead curled into Onodera more. He just laid there letting Onodera hold him as he held him back. A heavy silence weighed between the two, making their physical contact almost nonexistent. If it gets rid of this annoying ass barrier of silence that's here than I suppose I'll tell him. Takano sighed and sat up bringing his lover up with him. He mouthed kisses on whatever patch of skin he saw on his subordinate for self assurance. Onodera blushed but he didn't push him away until the last kiss to his lips.

"My father is coming into town. Both of them... They wanted to meet up with me. I-I don't really know why. Why now? After so long. I haven't even met my real father, I just- I looked for him but he never agreed to meet up with me when I finally found him. As for the other...we haven't spoke since my high school graduation. The divorce. I-" he was cut off by a tight and warming embrace. He tried hard to hold back his tears. He covered his weakness in his lover's shoulder. Onodera gritted his teeth in unadulterated anger. No one should have had to go through what Takano did. No one. Onodera felt rage flow through him but for the sake of the person he loved he hid it.

"Deny them. Don't meet with either of them. They have no right."

Takano lifted his solemn eyes to meet the green ones that couldn't hide the anger inside. The dark haired man gripped Onodera's hand and his eyes pleade for understanding.

"I can't do that. I just can't."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I need some kind of closure damn it! Not everyone can have such a happy life like you. You know where you're from completely and you're loved by your parents. I have none of that! I need to know why!" Takano seethed and stood up unsteadily. Maybe it was the alcohol in his veins that made him so angry but whatever the case was they were the wrong words. He always teased that Onodera was a prince but that was different. He just told Onodera that he didn't have the slightest of understanding of Takano.

Onodera stood, his features placid. The dull face struck Takano's heart painfully, the words themselves did not hurt necessarily but the unintentional meaning behind them did. He watched as his lover left the room completely, not being able to call out for him. He dug his fingers into his head in frustration, why did he always do this crap? Takano flicked the lights off and collapsed heavily on his bed without changing his clothes. A seldom tear came rolling down his face in his anguish. He was alone. Again. Like most of his life he was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An. Any reason why you dragged me out of work?"
> 
> "Do I need a reason to hang out with a friend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to forgive Takano for being so grumpy. Also Onodera for not being as understanding as he should be. AND forgive me for there is sooo much dialogue here! I'm sorry, I tried avoiding it as much as possible. This is also foreshadowing my next SIH story, Dawn Breaks with An and my original character. So while it is a new chapter it diverts away from Takano and Onodera for a little bit, that's why I made it short so you didn't have to deal with it too much. Keep Smiling -Lonescript

Green eyes peered into the glass he was holding in his hands, Onodera squeezed it tightly wishing it would shatter and give him an excuse to leave. An placed a bowl of assorted treats in front of him and sat directly across from him. Onodera made no move however and continued to stare down into his glass angrily.

"An. Any reason why you dragged me out of work?"

"Do I need a reason to hang out with a friend?"

He stayed silent and chugged the glass down. Onodera reached forward vehemently to pick out the best tasting treat in the bowl. An frowned and slapped his hands. Onodera frowned back at her.

"Only those who speak can indulge in my snacks sir. And why do you always pick those out, such a waste!" she pulled the bowl so that it was out of reach for him, causing his hands to flop back onto the table. Onodera pouted at her child-like action.

"I'm a picky guy." Onodera smiled but he realized that his choice of words were wrong when An's expression became solemn. Onodera reached over and tugged the bowl out of her hands and slid it to the side. He clasped the petite hands in his own but he never met her eyes.

"I think everyone knows that Rittie."

"An...I'm sor-" she cut him off with a broad smile. An had gotten over it for the most part but she couldn't lie and say that she didn't still ache slightly.

"No. I only care if you're happy. You're happy right? With Takano? She puts up with you so well and that's difficult considering what kind of person you are." she giggled at that last part. Onodera was shocked for a moment but laughed along with her. He released the manicured hands and quickly made work of the candies that An had forgotten. An realized what he had grabbed and sneered uncharacteristically.

Onodera had missed this part in their relationship. Their friendship before his mother pushed all of this on them, it was light and fun. They were close and they got along so well. He truly missed the norm.

A sharp panging noise filled the air of the dining room, Onodera groaned at the caller ID. Takano. He declined the call, An pouted and took the phone to glance at who was it that called.

"A bit harsh. Don't you think so?"

"No. Not at all but I think I have to be going back. I was lucky that Isaka allowed me to have a break. Takano would have chained me to the desk." he blushed at the last part and prayed that An didn't notice. She did but said nothing on it. Onodera stood and went to shake her hand but she pulled him in for a hug instead. The hug was brief but it was enough for her. The phone rang again and An whisked him out the door. Onodera tripped at her haste, before another word could be spoken her front door slammed behind him.

'And here I thought I was welcomed' he smiled sardonically and made his way back to work. All while finally answering his phone.

Takano tapped impatiently on the desk, the Emerald team never met his eyes. Kisa desperately called Onodera's cell, praying that he would return soon.

"Rittieeee help!" he whispered into the phone's receiver.

'I'm on my way geez.'

"Hurry! How close are you?"

'In front of the building Kisa. Me being there is only going to make him worst you know.'

"Yeah but if you're here he takes it out on you! Not us."

When Takano walked a little closer Kisa hung up and picked up the work phone and pretended to speak to the printers. Hatori watched in amusement for a few seconds before fiercely scratching out a panel that upset him. Onodera made his way into the office with a frown decorating his pale features. Takano looked at him above the rim of his glasses.

"Just where the hell have you been?! You have work to do!" Takano griped from his desk and was about to go on when Onodera simply sat down without a word. Takano clenched his fists and forced himself to focus on his work. He hadn't apologized yet and didn't feel like digging himself in an even deeper hole. The rest of the men did not enjoy the tense atmosphere that the two were setting up at the moment. Thus it being another day at Marukawa's Emerald.


End file.
